A Lost Dandelion
by TributeForever
Summary: Katniss and Peeta finally have children in what they think is a now safe Panem, but all is not what it seems. A story that follows their eldest daughter, Lily, as she goes on an unexpected and unwanted journey...
1. Prologue part 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge, which I'm sure you won't! Everyone has to start somewhere right? I would love to hear your views on this so far and an always open for constructive criticism and ideas! I would be very grateful if you reviewed this! I will try my best to update regularly, so don't forget to follow or favourite my story ;) I also don't own any of the characters or anything associated with the hunger games, unfortunately! K x **

* * *

Katniss' POV

Peeta had always begged me for children. Ever since we got married I'm sure he asked at least once a week. For years my answer was always no, I was too scared of how the world would treat them. But one day, my answer changed.

I was helping out in the bakery, as I sometimes did, managing the cash registers and helping take things out of the oven when the timer went off, as Peeta would never let me help with the baking side of things. He liked to do that himself, that's why his bakery was amazing, because everything had to be just perfect. And it was.

Anyway, I was cleaning the top of the counter, as it wasn't very busy today, when I saw a family outside. The parents were our age, as I recognised them from school. They had a little boy, who looked about six, a small girl who looked about two and a tiny baby wrapped in a yellow blanket tucked into a pushchair. They were walking along laughing, without a care in the world, as though nothing else mattered. It made me think; why had I fought in the rebellion? Was it because I hated everybody in the Capitol who had anything to do which the games and wanted to get revenge? Well, yes, but it was mostly to give the people of Panem the freedom they deserved, so that they could go on to lead happy lives without the worry of the cursed Capitol pouncing on them and ruining everything. It was so people could move on and not be afraid to enjoy life.

My fighting was to make the world a safer place for children to be brought up in, so why was I still so afraid?

In that moment, I decided I wanted to start a family.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review! This was quite a short chapter, Next chapter up as soon as possible :) x**


	2. Prologue part 2

**So here is the second part of the prologue, I'm not sure how many parts will be in the prologue as I need to set the scene, so there might be a few more short chapters but I promise they will get longer and into the real story soon! K x**

* * *

Katniss POV

When we got home from the bakery, Peeta took out the cheese buns he had brought back and started preparing the stew we were to have for dinner. I was sitting forward on the sofa, my leg bouncing up and down as I tried to think of a way to tell Peeta what I wanted.

"Are you ok Katniss?" I heard Peeta call to me from the kitchen. Even though we weren't in the same room, he could still sense my emotions. That's one of the reasons why I love him.

"Yeah fine, just thinking" I replied.

"Ok." Another reason why I loved him. He never questioned anything.

As we sat down at the table , he was talking about something he saw in town the other day. I wasn't really paying attention as I was deep in my thoughts, but I made sure to nod my head and seem interested in what seemed like the right places.

When we were tidying up the table, he asked the question.

"So, Katniss, can we try for a baby? Please?" He begged whilst wiping the table. I answered with a simple "ok."

"Oh but wh... Wait what?"

"I said ok." I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I watched his reaction.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

Peeta squealed like a girl with delight and picked me up and spun me round. He placed me on the counter and kissed me softly on the lips. He whispered "I love you" into my ear and continued to kiss me while his hands held my face lovingly. When he pulled away he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the counter, dragging me towards the stairs.

"Come on, I think there's something we need to do."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review! **


End file.
